


steady in the moment

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Even if you were to take away the fact that no-one knows they’re together, Jinyoung’s still almost infuriatingly careful with his kisses, like he wants each one to count for something. Like he wants Youngjae to remember the time they stole away in secret backstage at Inkigayo, or that evening when it was just the two of them waiting in the back of a car, nobody else around. Like he wants Youngjae to remember right now, being kissed in the practice room, this otherwise uneventful afternoon turned into something Youngjae will think about afterwards.





	steady in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fourth of ~~five~~ six! prompts that have requested so far, and fills the prompt: 2young - l. a stolen kiss. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!

Youngjae’s most of the way through the song he’s playing when the door to the practice room opens and shuts again behind him, when someone else steps into the room and stays there to watch him play. He doesn’t look away from the piano, doesn’t stop playing. He thinks he knows who it is, anyway. He definitely knows who he _hopes_ it is.

He finishes off the song, letting out a deep sigh of relief as he hits the final chord. That was good, if he says so himself. He didn’t even mess up once.

He doesn’t expect applause, but it’s there nonetheless: one pair of hands clapping for him, only him. Somehow, it manages to feel just as good as the cheers that follow the final encore of a concert, as good as a music show fan chant. It feels that way because of who’s clapping for him. Youngjae knows it.

“Sounds good.” There’s Jinyoung’s voice from behind him, and Youngjae turns his head to look. Jinyoung’s smiling, coming closer. “Move over,” he says when he’s near enough to the piano, and he takes a seat beside Youngjae on the piano stool. It’s a bit of a squish, but Youngjae doesn’t mind. He’ll take being close to Jinyoung in any form he can get it. “You’ve been writing, then?”

“No, not now.” Youngjae shakes his head. “Just a song I’ve been teaching myself, nothing of my own. Trying to play something completely by ear, you know?”

“Well. It was nice.” Youngjae’s hands are still hovering over the piano keys, and Jinyoung covers one of them with his own. The touch is subtle yet firm: steady and understated. It’s a good representation of their relationship, Youngjae thinks.

He looks up from where their hands are touching, looks at Jinyoung’s face, Jinyoung watching him. Jinyoung’s lips curve into another smile: slow, like honey. Sweet, but not sickly – smooth rather than sticky. Youngjae’s eyes drift just a fraction further down to Jinyoung’s mouth, and judging by the smirk that plays at the corner of his lips, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

Jinyoung leans in, his other hand reaching up to cup Youngjae’s face. It’s obvious that he’s trying to keep the kiss soft, but Youngjae parts his lips, letting it deepen, letting Jinyoung in. He wants it. He wants everything Jinyoung has to give. He wants Jinyoung to know that it’s OK.

Even if you were to take away the fact that no-one knows they’re together, Jinyoung’s still almost infuriatingly careful with his kisses, like he wants each one to count for something. Like he wants Youngjae to remember the time they stole away in secret backstage at Inkigayo, or that evening when it was just the two of them waiting in the back of a car, nobody else around. Like he wants Youngjae to remember right now, being kissed in the practice room, this otherwise uneventful afternoon turned into something Youngjae will think about afterwards.

(Because Youngjae _does_ think about it afterwards. He thinks about it as he’s trying to fall asleep at night, wonders what it could be like if he could have Jinyoung beside him. Wonders what it will be like when they inevitably tell the others, when they can show other people exactly how much they mean to each other.)

Finally, Jinyoung pulls back. Youngjae’s first breath after the kiss breaks is shaky.

“Jinyoung-hyung,” he finds himself saying. His voice feels weak in his throat. Jinyoung just brushes his knuckles down Youngjae’s cheek and goes back in for more, only a brief peck this time, the press of his mouth as steady as the hand still resting atop Youngjae’s on the keys.

One day, they’ll have more than this, but for now, they’ve got the quiet of a practice room and a shared piano stool and kisses like that one, and until they’re ready, it’s all Youngjae thinks he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
